Tails Of Calimonia
Tails Of Calimonia is the Thirty episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Story takes place 18 years ago, Hendrix and his mum, Mrs Underwood, picking up some clothes, as they talking about his friends and dad. Mrs Underwood also talks about her dad being rude and silly, as Hendrix and Mrs Underwood laughs as they go back home. Hendrix meets his dad at home, as Dad tells him about his day, as Hendrix have fun as he respects that, Hendrix and his dad, Mr Underwood, as they all made all started to laugh, as Hendrix thinks about his grandmother, when she died years ago, as Hendrix still have the clock watch that she give Hendrix years ago. As the next day comes, Hendrix goes with his mum for shopping, as they talk about their favorite ice cream, as Hendrix knows not get his clothes dirty. Hendrix and his mum, Mrs Underwood jokes around about his stupid moves, as they talk about Power Genius the show. As he is smart and thinks likes the genius, as he excited for season, as Hendrix cannot wait. Mrs Underwood meets Derrick, about the fines, as she doesn't respond. Hendrix meets Caitlyn as she tells him about what's he's doing. She laughs about the books she brought, even Hendrix is not a fan of reading books. Hendrix is not worried, as he thinks about his project that he's doing for Science, as Hendrix and mother, went back home. Mrs Underwood still thinks about her mother passed away, as Hendrix knows it's hard to get away from, Mrs Underwood shows the video, before Hendrix grandmother died. She will look up to the stars and see what Hendrix and her daughter, Mrs Underwood, as she loves them very much, to continue her legacy. Mrs Underwood still remembers and her heart melts till that day, as Hendrix still fells about it. Hendrix handle bullies thanks to his friends, as Hendrix tells them to "Back off" as the bullies back from Hendrix face. Luis, Neal and Danny play ball game together, as they talk about the project that Hendrix and his mother made, as it was completed. Danny smiled as Hendrix smirks about Science class. Hendrix and his friends complete the project after hours of completing it, as they introduced to the teacher about the buildings of Calimonia and how will it look in the future, with power plants, technology and digital, as everyone is impressed about Hendrix work, with the help from his friends. Hendrix won as he goes home to tells his mother, as Hendrix gave his mother the clock watch that Mrs Underwood mother gave to, as Mrs Underwood was smiling as he tears fell out, as Mr Underwood is happy, as he offered them treats to eat. Derrick meets with the Providence meeting, as they talk about a threat by a robot operating across Europe, as he goes back home. Derrick confronts his daughter, Caitlyn. She is doing her homework, as Derrick wants to tell her daughter about what happened to her mother, as Caitlyn was down. Derrick doesn't want to upset her, as Caitlyn will find out soon, to know what happened to her mother. Mrs Underwood and Hendrix goes to his grandmother gave and remembers the greats days, about Hendrix being with his grandmother, as Hendrix makes a speech, as he speaks about continuing his grandmother's legacy. Episode Moments * This is a flashback episode, it's 18 years ago, as Hendrix and Caitlyn met before Hendrix Linguistics * Hendrix Grandmother, died years ago, as he remembers about the clock watch that she gave him to * Hendrix does his Science project with his friends, as Hendrix and his friend won * Mrs Underwood knows Derrick since she came to Calimonia Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past) * Caitlyn Hawkins (Past) * Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Luis Hernandez (Past) * Neal Storm (Past) * Danny Mire (Past) * Sharon Underwood (Past) * Robert Frank Underwood (Past) * Betty Underwood (Past) * Science Teacher (Past) * Stark Romano (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This takes place 18 years ago * First time, Hendrix (Present) doesn't appear, second time, Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Present) doesn't appear) * Hendrix and Caitlyn met again since they here toddlers * Hendrix became friends with Luis, Danny and Neal * Derrick talks about a robot across Europe, which turns out to be Klaus Chase * This is for memory of Carrie Fisher * Power Genius is a series that Hendrix used to watch, which he is a genius and very good at saving the world See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Wes Gleason